


This Clawing Feeling

by thebrownwidow



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Romance, Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrownwidow/pseuds/thebrownwidow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feelings can make us all act up, do things we regret, make us question ourselves and others. With Jared being Dean's first true friendship, these feelings seem to overwhelm the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to prematurely end this story because I feel I wasn't really accomplishing the plot I originally had for it. I will be rewriting another JaredDean fan fiction to replace it. But feel free to enjoy what has already been released of this.

"Why didn’t you tell me you and Sirena dated?“ 

Jared was hunched over a table, head buried in his arms. Dean, who sat across from him, had since dawned a look of confusion and mild irritation, stabbing at the food Jared had brought him in hopes of either distracting or getting forgiveness from Dean. Hank had told Dean about Jared and Sirena’s bickering, and Jared felt he was suffering the consequences of helping Hank with his date. Especially after Brock and his ex’s little body guards had beat up half his fellow staff members- leaving him one of two looking over the restaurant today.  
"Look Dean, I can explain..-”  
“Explain how? You- you had a… thing! With my brother’s girlfriend!” Jared’s eyes shifted around, before staring at Dean with an almost kicked puppy look to them.  
“It wasn’t anything serious, we dated for barely two weeks during my senior year of high school before she dumped me.” Jared groaned, burying his head deeper into his arms until only the top row of his eyes poked out from the brown strands of hair hanging in front of his face. 

“I thought it was three.. turns out she texted me a week earlier saying we should ‘just be friends’” he let out another muffled chuckle, squeezing his eyes shut.  
“We were hanging out and I tried… flirting with her.. and she hit me and told me _"What the hell are you doing? Don’t you remember what I said? We’re over!”_ And just as her body guards threw me out of the place- I got that.. _damned_ text she sent me a week earlier.“ His voice slurred to an embarrassed whine, before cutting out to silence as his eyes opened wide and stared at Dean.  
"Why do you even care what happened with Sirena and I?” Dean prodded at his food more, which had turned from a meal to a pile of lukewarm seafood mush in mere minutes.  
“I made you help out with the date.. I just feel bad about it” Jared frowned, looking at the meal Dean was jabbing at nervously.  
“You sure it’s just that?-”

“..Hank said you described it as "friends with benefits”… you’re not implying you.. you know..” Dean’s face went sour, mashing at the dish harder with his fork. Jared paused for a moment, surprised by the invasive question.  
“I touched her chest once, on accident. That was the furthest we ever went, and trust me Dean, I’ve gone through a fair share of high school sweeties to realize the _'fairer sex’_ just doesn’t do it for me.” Jared chuckled awkwardly, even though he immediately regretted that set of words- Dean opening his mouth to question what exactly he meant by that.  
“You still didn’t really answered my question, Dean. Why do you seem so… angry about knowing this?” Jared said gruffly, sitting up again with his head still cupped in a hand.  
“It doesn’t seem like it’s only because I had to help with Sirena and Hank’s date.” Dean looked away as Jared stared at him- and kept his eyes locked on the plate in front of him, his face feeling feverish.  
“I just… When I found out I just felt so.. angry.. Like I had this _clawing_ feeling in my stomach just thinking of you two and it just…” Jared raised an eyebrow, leaning in a little to gently grab Dean’s wrist- preventing him from further pureeing his meal.  
“From what you’re telling me, it sounds like you’re jealous, Dean.” Jared spoke softly, Dean biting his own lip nervously before shaking Jared’s hand off, overwhelmed by the building tension between them. “I-I.. I think I should go.” Dean dismissed himself abruptly, making his way towards the door-Jared scrambling after Dean.  
“Dean!?” His voice croaked, Dean swinging the restaurant door open, slamming it shut on Jared’s bewildered face.

By the time Dean had gotten home, his stomach had flipped and he was weighed down with a horrible piercing headache. Brock and Rusty were too occupied chewing Hank’s ear out yet again out to notice Dean slink across the pent house to his room, throwing himself on to his bed to bury his face into a pillow. That entire plan Hank made them come up with was so regrettable to him now. He knew how happy he made Hank by helping him with this, but now the slightest thought of his brother’s ‘aqua lady friend’ made him let out a muffled scream and dig his nails into the pillow smothered to his face. His rage was only distracted by the buzzing of his phone in his pocket. Dean threw the pillow off of him and pulled out the phone reluctantly to view what was causing it to go off. “3 new messages” displayed on the screen; he had forgotten how long it took for him to walk home, and by now it was no longer noon when he left- the sun seen lowering behind the towering buildings outside his window. Dean unlocked the Jphone, tossing it aside to let the voice mails play out. 

_"Hey Dean. It’s me- I know you only left 10 minutes ago… but I just want to make sure you got to a cab safely… especially with what happened yesterday.. call me back when you can.“_

Beep 

_"It’s Jared again.. Sorry- I- D-Did you get home safe? It’s getting dark out and all- I-I’m sorry I made you feel upset earlier.. Please call me back when you can!"_

Beep

_"Dean, it’s me. My shift is finally over.. do you think I could stop by the VenTech building during my patrols? You left so quickly and I didn’t get a chance to finish talking with you before.. we don’t have to if you don’t want- but… uh.. sorry-"_

Beep

Dean sighed. It was petty for him to of gotten so worked up, and to distress his close friend like this. He had gone his whole entire life never being able to experience a friendship like his with Jared. And there he was, getting jealous because Jared didn’t feel 100% _his_ now. Sure the two had known one another for at least a month or two now, but it just felt so awful thinking about.. Dean clenched his teeth, not even wanting to remember the whole reason that caused him to give Jared such resentment from him earlier. Why did he even storm out of there when Jared grabbed him, when he admitted to not even taking much enjoyment from dating girls? It made Dean feel hot in the face again, so confused by emotions that he wasn’t even sure we’re about friendship at that point. 

Dean rolled onto his side, swiping up his phone, dialing Jared’s number. Dean took a deep breath and pressed 'call’.


	2. On The Roof

“Hello? Dean?” His voice made Dean’s heart skip a beat. His hands shook, tempted to hang up right there.  
“Hey Jared.. Sorry about before.” Dean began, laying on his back, staring at the ceiling.  
“I saw your messages… Are you still going to stop by?”  
“Was planning to. Just finished up with chasing down some purse snatcher a few blocks from your place. I’ll be there in.. how does 15 minutes sound?”  
“Fine. Meet you on the roof then?” Dean felt a smile poking through his nervous expression.  
“That’s a promise, see you then.”

Jared had kept that promise. Dean had almost fallen out of his chair when the Brown Widow flung himself up over the glass guardrail and landed in front of him- sticking a shaky landing.  
“No need to fear!… Citizen- I need to sit down.” Jared panted, practically throwing himself on to the chair across from Dean.  
“This building is… a lot more difficult to climb than I thought it would be.” He peeled his mask off, his brown hair falling in front of his face in sweaty strands. Dean pushed a water bottle forwards,and Jared was quick to snatch it up and chug it.  
“Sorry I couldn’t just let you in. Brock doesn’t seem to be too happy with you since yesterday.” Dean watched as Jared finished the rest of the water, setting it down with a deep exhale.  
“I understand. I did let Hank and Sirena sneak away… wish they at least paid their check.” He knew Hank was just going along with Sirena, but their actions reminded him all too well of his past with Sirena’s antics. He leaned against the table, making circles against the plastic surface with a nail.  


“So.. Are you ok if we talk about earlier?” Jared asked.  
“Yea.”  
“Alright. Uh… Dean, are you jealous at all about the fact Sirena and I dated?”  
“I.. I don’t know..” Dean frowned.  
“Maybe? I haven’t exactly grown up knowing what all these feelings mean.”  
“How so?” Jared raised his eyebrows, the upper rows of eyes squinting a little.  
“Well, I can’t really think of any friends I had back at the Venture Compound- b-before it burned down and all. It was mostly just my family with me, and I can’t really consider my dad’s weird friends my own though.” Dean sighed.  
“The closest would’ve been Dermott. Aside from… a girl I used to know, he was really the only one my age I hung out with. But, even then he was more of _Hank’s_ friend.” Dean shifted in his chair, getting less tense talking about this.  
“I don’t know… I guess I haven’t had enough friends to understand all these feelings that come from having them. You’re one of the first real friends i’ve ever had.. I’d even say you’re my best friend.” Dean looked up at Jared, who was smiling, his hand covering his mouth a little.

“I’m your best friend?” He said muffled into his palm, blushing slightly.  
“Of course you are! You always spend time with me- actually wanting to spend time with me. You listen to everything I have to say, and for the first time in forever I felt like I could have a healthy conversation with someone! You’re just so selfless, you help me out with anything without hesitation or compensation.” Dean quivered his lip as he paused, his eyes getting damp with tears. Jared began to extend an arm out to comfort Dean just as he continued.  
“I-I feel like you’re the first person to ever care about me this much. I felt so jealous, _angry_ even- just thinking about not having you all to _myself_. I-I’m sorry. It was.. so selfish of me to get upset at you over that. I just care about you so much-”  
Dean yelped, Jared had slipped out of his chair, pulling Dean up from his in a tight hug.  
“Don’t be sorry about anything, Dean.” Jared felt Dean wrap his arms around him, burying his tear stained face into Jared’s shoulder.

“I care a lot about you too, don’t you forget that.” Jared rubbed Dean’s back. They hugged for a moment longer, Dean beginning to nuzzle his face into Jared’s neck and move his hands down to Jared’s lower back, startling him.  
“U-Uh- sorry to cut the moment short… but I have to return to my patrols.” Jared pulled away, his face getting flush.  
“Uh.. Stars and Garters will kill me if he catches me on his turf again. I-I definitely do not want to get you in trouble too. We can have a proper hang out after class tomorrow if you want?” Jared turned around, walking towards the guardrail again, a bit more shaky than before.  
“O-Of course.” Dean said, his face bright red in embarrassment for making things awkward.  
“Sounds good.. stay safe.” Jared waved, then leaped over the edge and out of sight.

Dean ran to the rail, looking down to see Jared free falling, a strand of webbing shooting out to catch against one of the higher, nearby buildings. There was a faint yelp from Jared as he swung around the corner of the building in a brown blur. But nevertheless, Jared smoothly sailed down the street, gliding from building to building till he was out of sight.


	3. Ever Fallen in Love (With Someone You Shouldn't've)

“Hey Jared! What’s up man?” Jared’s friend Justin smiled as he approached him.  
“You’re here early. Your shift doesn’t even start for another like.. 20 minutes!”  
“Well.. I got a friend coming over to hang out while I work.” Jared smiled a little, before leaning up against the fake stone wall of the restaurant. Jared reached into his pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes, he lit one of them, holding it to his lips.  
“Is it that kid from yesterday.. what was his name anyway?”  
“Dean. Dean Venture.” Smoke rolled out from Jared’s mouth as he spoke, Justin getting wide eyed.  
“Wait, that was one of the Ventures? Like- _the_ Ventures,” Justin practically choked on his own cigarette.  
“He seemed a little.. pathetic for a Venture, don’t you think?” He said quietly, Jared giving a slightly scolding look at him.

“Shut up, you have no clue what he deals with.”  
“Sorry..” Justin looked away submissively, tossing his cigarette on the ground, putting it out with his shoe before lighting another.  
“What’s the guy like anyway? You seem to be so occupied hanging out with him, I hardly see you outside of work nowadays.”

“Well.. We met a few years ago actually. He looked so much more different then.. I almost didn’t recognize him when we ran into each other on campus. Turns out when he accepted we ended up sharing a lot of classes.. so we just decided to study together.. Then we just kind of became friends,” Jared lit up a little, a smile appearing on his face. “He’s such a sweet guy, I enjoy every second I am with him-”  
“Dude, that’s _so gay_.” Justin grinned, Jared’s expression going sour.  
“Excuse me?”  
“This is just like when you were infatuated with that crime boss’ daughter during senior year. You like totally have a crush on him.”  
“I-I don’t have a crush on him!” Justin snickered, watching Jared go beat red and start stomping his foot angrily.  
“Really? Well looks like Dean is coming your way right now!” Jared spun around, letting out a dreamy sounding _“Hey Dean!”_ , only to be met with an empty street, and Justin laughing his ass off. “You so have a thing for him.”   
Jared grumbled, turning back around looking even more embarrassed.  
“Ok ok, so what if I have a little teeny tiny crush on him?” Jared slumped against the wall again, puffing the cigarette in his hand again, Justin was silent for a moment.  
“Well… Nothing really. What I want to know is why you like him of all people?” Justin raised an eyebrow curiously.

“Dean’s just.. Dean. I didn’t really feel anything for him until last night.” Justin’s eyes got really wide, opening his mouth to speak.  
“We didn’t do anything! Look- he- he made this emotional speech about how he cherishes me as a friend.. it was just the sweetest.. And- we hugged.” Jared blushed again, holding the almost burnt out cigarette to his lips.  
“He kind of.. Got a little _too_ comfortable with the hug..” Jared exhaled.  
“His face was buried into my neck, his hands practically on my waist. The way this felt.. The way _he_ felt.. I- I feel ashamed saying I _wanted_ it to go further than that.” Jared quickly tossed the bud on the ground, smothering it with his heel.  
“I just don’t want to ruin what we have just because I had impure thoughts during a hug.. I’m sure he didn’t even mean to make things seem like that..” Justin gave Jared a little pat on the back, unsure what to say in response.  
“Well uh.. Maybe see how this plays out? If he really was like trying to make advances, what’s the harm in telling him how you feel, man?” Justin shrugged, looking a little over Jared’s shoulder to see Dean exiting a cab.  
“Well! Looks like our shifts are starting! I’ll see you inside.” Justin quickly dismissed himself, and by the time Jared could recollect himself, a tap on the shoulder from Dean almost made him jump out of his skin.


	4. Don't Dream It's Over

Dean stumbled back, dropping the bag he was holding.

“Dean! I-I didn't see you there..” Jared turned around, Dean standing there looking down at the bag on the ground, the sound of crunching plastic containers a moment ago was not a good sign. Jared bent down, carefully picking the bag up.  
“It’s fine. Thanks.” Dean avoided looking Jared in the eyes, the two blushing when they brushed hands as Jared passed the bag back to Dean. Jared quickly stepped back, opening the door to the restaurant for Dean.

It was a slow day at Yumi, which proved to be a good thing, given the small amount of staff that had returned back to work after the incident a few days ago. Dean followed Jared across the empty restaurant to one of the tables. Dean set the bag down, sitting down in one of the seats.  
“I'll be right back, I have to go change into my uniform” Jared sidestepped, slipping through a door next to the table which read “Employees Only”. Jared shuffled through the kitchen as he made his way to the employee bathroom, tossing the backpack he had slung on one shoulder onto the floor. He was sore from climbing up the VenTech building yesterday, and he groaned occasionally as he moved pained arms and legs as he changed. What felt like a mildly painful eternity had passed by the time he was clothed again, and when he returned to Dean’s table, Justin had since perched himself in the opposite chair. Jared’s heart sunk, praying that Justin wasn't being the loud mouth he is and told Dean all about Jared’s little crush on him.

“Hey!” Jared said abruptly, hovering over the table. "What’s happening here?” His voice cracked, eyes locked on Justin.  
“I was just introducing myself to Dean. He brought some food.” Justin thumbed the seal of the plastic container, which contained those chalky tasting frosted cookies you’d get at any supermarket.  
“My dad got them for me as a gift for passing that philosophy test we took. I'm not a big fan of them.. and it's a lot so I thought i’d share them with you.” Dean’s eyes still avoided Jared.  
“Oh.” Jared looked at the cookies, which Justin had opened by now and was wrapping a few in napkins to shove into his uniform. Jared pulled a chair up from one of the other tables and sat with them.  
“So, your millionaire dad got you cheap frosted sugar cookies as a present?” Jared chuckled, taking a small bite out of one. They were truly awful, but in some weird good way that made him want to eat more of it.  
“I used to like them back when I was a little kid, my dad would occasionally get them for Hank and I until we got sick of them. Apparently he still thinks we love them.” Dean chuckled.  
Justin rose up from his chair, giving a wink to Jared before shuffling away. Dean and Jared both glanced at the container, which was now empty.  
“Guess Justin likes them at least.” Jared smirked, Dean rolling his eyes, leaning back in his chair.

“So.. How was patrol last night?” Dean asked.  
“Not fun. Tosh caught me as I was leaving his turf. He would've practically beaten me to a pulp if Warianna wasn’t there with him.” Jared sighed, hunched over the table with his head resting against a hand.  
“The rest of the night was just swinging around aimlessly. I could've just stayed at your place the rest of the night instead.”  
“Well why don’t you just stay over tonight? I’m sure my dad won’t mind” Dean said with a smile, Jared gritted his teeth. Dean just means this in a friend way, friends do have sleepovers after all, Jared thought to himself. A large group had since walked in, standing idly by the entrance, Jared nodded to Dean, before dismissing himself. He couldn't help but to shake in excitement just thinking about staying over at Dean’s.

Jared remembered how menacing the VenTech building is up close like this. Tall steel beams and glass shooting up into the sky, the building towered over the surrounding area like a behemoth. He could practically feel his stomach turn as he remembered climbing up the building the previous night. Jared followed behind Dean into the lobby, stepping around the gaping hole in the floor. He peaked in as they passed by, old brown blood stains seemed to dot the floor below, along with the charred remains of a car.

“Hey kiddo!” Sergeant Hatred grinned behind the security desk. His eyes went from Dean to Jared, raising an eyebrow as the lanky brunet stopped in his tracks in front of the desk. “You havin a friend over so late?”  
“Yea. We’re just going to hang out for a little.” Jared smiled, looking at Dean. Hatred narrowed his eyes, sliding a clipboard and pen forward. Jared signed in quick, returning the clipboard to the stocky ginger guard.  
“If you don't mine me asking; Do most of the kids here dress like they're in Karate Kid?” Hatred remarked, Jared looking down at his uniform, stifling a giggle.  
“It's my uniform sir. I work at Yumi a few blocks from here.” Jared smiled again, Hatred pausing for a moment before letting out a surprised noise.  
“Oh yea, I’ve heard of there! Dean occasionally brings take out from there. You must be that kid he’s always talkin’ about” Dean went red, glaring at Hatred.  
“Well, i’ll be up for dinner with the rest of you in a bit.” Hatred nodded, waving a little goodbye as Jared and Dean walked to the elevator up to the penthouse.

“Crap!” Dean blurted out in the elevator, startling Jared. “I forgot to call my dad and say you were staying over for dinner!”   
The elevator slowed to a halt, doors opening up to the penthouse. Rusty was standing a few yards from the elevator, bickering with Brock, the sound of Jared and Dean stepping out caused him to stop mid sentence, spinning around.  
“You must be Dean’s friend, Jerry!” Rusty shuffled over, extending a hand. Jared shook Rusty’s hand cautiously, which gripped his hand like claws.  
“It's Jared. We’ve met before, Mr Venture.” Rusty looked Jared up and down, their interlocked hands hanging limply between the two before Jared pulled his hand away.  
“You wanted me to be in a play you were writing” Rusty raised an eyebrow, saying an unsure “oh ok”. He glared at Dean, before extending an arm out to the rest of the penthouse with a smile.  
“Make yourself at home! I just need to have a word with my son” Jared nodded, glancing back at Dean as he walked away, Brock following behind him.  
“Sorry about Doc. He’s been a bit angry at the boys- I mean- Dean and Hank, since that incident a few days ago.” Brock sat ajar from Jared, scratching his curly blonde mullet idly. Jared nodded, glancing over Brock’s shoulder to see Rusty quietly arguing with Dean.  
“So, you’re a superhero, eh?” Jared’s attention went to Brock again, who was now leaning a little forward in his seat.  
“I’m not really the super kind.. I mostly deal with petty crime. You don’t get to do “super stuff” unless you are one of those CAL Heros.” Jared shrugged.  
“Still pretty cool.” Brock smiled, Rusty shuffled over, staring at the two with a happy yet forced expression. "Sorry I beat up your -"  
“You’ve made yourself comfortable, Jerard?” Doc smiled, Jared nodding as he looked around for Dean- who had disappeared during Brock and Jared’s small talk. “Well, Dean’s was supposed to be on duty for dinner tonight, so he’s in the kitchen for now. So why don’t we talk for a little bit until dinner, then?”   
Jared mentally groaned, judging by the circumstances this wasn't going to be a nice conversation at all.

Jared almost felt like throwing himself through a window by the time dinner was ready. Rusty’s idea of ‘conversation’ seemed to be more of invasive questionnaire than anything else. Tonight Jared also learned Dean’s skill as a cook, and nothing could be more pleasant than choking down expensive, under cooked, lukewarm pasta and red sauce.  
Luckily, Doc had gone off to somewhere after dinner, giving Jared and Dean the chance to actually hang out. The two had always just hung out on campus or at Yumi, tonight being the first time Jared had actually been in Dean’s home. It was nice, refreshing even, and definitely beat where he lived now. Dean on the other hand was excited, even overwhelmed at the idea of having a friend over, hell- this was his first ever sleepover on top of that! Even if his dinner preparations were rather pathetic, he was more than happy to make up for it in an assortment of snacks kept in the Venture cupboards he and Jared had snuck into his room after dinner.  
“Sorry about my dad.. And dinner.. Punishment for not telling him I’m having you over for the night.” Jared was sprawled out on Dean’s bed, stuffing one of those jumbo sized marshmallows into his mouth. Dean sat beside him, taking a handful of wrapped taffy from a bag that sat on Jared’s stomach.  
“It’s cool, Dean” Jared said with a full mouth, staring up at the ceiling. Jared rose up, bags of candy spilling off of him on to the bed. “I should change out of my uniform.”   
Jared sighed, reaching for his bag. Jared paused, remembering he only had his day clothes and his brown widow suit suit in the bag he brought with him.  
“Dean.. Do you have any clothes I could borrow?” Dean nodded in response to the man's question, getting up to search through his dresser.  
“And I uh- shirt too.. A baggy one preferably?” Jared chuckled awkwardly, and Dean tossed him some sweatpants and the college sweatshirt Dean wore occasionally. Dean exited with his own clothes, leaving Jared alone in his room to change. Jared looked around the room, at the wide glass windows that looked out to the roof and the cityscape. He had hoped to close the blinds on them so he could change privately, but when the first one shot up, entangling in a mess of plastic rectangles and string, Jared backed away to the corner most obscured from the windows and attempted to strip down and change.

Dean thought it was a little unwise for him to leave Jared in his room, but at best he was sparing Jared from any further persecution from his father. It wouldn't be wise to keep Jared waiting though. Hank’s friend Dermott had been visiting for the weekend, and was bound to stir something up before he left. Dean shook his head, pulling his shirt over his head- a test print of his father’s forgotten musical ‘Rust!’; which was nothing more than an undershirt his father stole from him; now with his dad’s face and _“Rust!”_ Scrawled on it in big gold letters. He took the time to pause, staring at the ugly thing in the mirror. The first time Jared and Dean met was over his dad’s silly play, and Dean smiled at the memory of Jared belting out lyrics while his dad played a dollar store keyboard. Even if it wasn't the most positive moment for himself.  
The rest of the night was mindless goofing around between the two, the highlight being Jared scaring Dermott into tears by crawling around on the ceiling, and lots of devouring snack foods. Now it was just laying around and talking. They had just dragged through quiet ranting about Hank’s date, and Dean thought it would be a good moment to bring up his question he had kept to himself earlier.

“Jared, have you ever been in love?” Dean asked, Jared pausing to think about the question.  
“Well.. Not really. I’ve dated people, just girls though. None of them really knew me as _‘Jared’_ back then- during high school. I've never really been good at keeping the whole alter ego thing.. with a whole teenage identity crisis I guess, and girls are just drawn to that kinda hero stuff. But once they see you're not all that mysterious and cool, they dump you for some _other_ cooler mutant,” Jared growled, obviously the question hit a rough spot for him.  
“Realized girls just ain't my kind of business, especially after Sirena.”  
“I don’t understand why Sirena would’ve dumped you.” Dean held the compliments for Jared he would've spilled out to himself, Jared shrugging and looking away.  
“Like I said, girls didn’t exactly know me as _“Jared”_ back then. I was just the Brown Widow to Sirena too. She saw me as a kinda “friends with benefits” deal but with protection from harm, I guess. Once I actually decided I was “Jared”... she just pushed me away..” Jared was trying to tiptoe around the subject, Dean looking a little confused on what Jared was trying to explain. But it only made Jared worked up, frustrated his identity tends to be so focused on his _mutations_. Even Justin wouldn’t keep quiet about Jared being Brown Widow since he first found out about it a few days ago.  
“Well.. I think you're so much more than Brown Widow! You're a great actor, an excellent waiter, and an even better friend.” Dean smiled, watching Jared go red again from the cheesy compliments, stuffing his face with some taffy. Dean got a little ahead of himself, placing his hand over Jared’s.

“I like you, just as Jared.” Dean blushed too, his heart racing as he spoke. The two remained eye to eye until Dean’s bedroom door swung open. The two jolted, turning to the door, in which the stocky, straw haired Dermott standing in the doorway.  
“Hey ladies, I’m surprised your little slumber party hasn't gotten to makeovers yet or somethin’. I’m here to grab some grub you homos stole for me n’ Hank.” Dermott mumbled, approaching the bed. Jared groaned, he heard a _lot_ about Dermott’s antics before from Dean, and he seemed to be living up to expectations. Dermott swiped the bags of food off Dean’s bed, hoarding them in his arms. Dermott dismissed himself, slamming the door shut with his heel as he left. Jared turned to Dean again, but he had already managed to sneak under the covers while Jared was distracted by Dermott.  
“...I guess this means it's time to call it a night. Should I sleep on the floor or something?” Jared asked, grabbing the throw blanket resting next to him.  
“Why? I don’t mind if you sleep with me.” Dean smiled, Jared blushing at the comment before realizing what Dean meant. His friend was slowly becoming more socially aware, but this moment proved Dean was still more _innocent_ than he would imagine still. But the offer was better than sleeping on the floor, so Jared slipped under the covers too, nuzzling into the soft, clean smelling linens. This was _totally_ better than his crappy bed. The two exchanged a goodnight, and Jared closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Dancing With Myself

Jared’s time over at Dean’s ended in the morning. Soon after the two woke up again, Jared had to leave for patrols, almost forgetting to change out of Dean’s clothes before he left- which earned him a few curious glances from the rest of the Venture household. Aside from class together, the two stopped meeting up for a few weeks due to Jared’s cramped schedule. He was preparing for an audition for a part in a play, and decided to put all his time in practicing for the part. By the time the audition came around, Dean got a call from Jared in the evening, Jared’s voice blaring through the speaker as he announced how he had gotten the part, and offered to go out with Dean to celebrate. An offer to go to a club with Justin and Jared was something for Dean to think on for a moment. It was something Brock and Rusty would kill him for going, but what were they to tell him what not to do?

“Sure. When do you guys plan on going?”

“Justin wanted to go out at 9, if that's fine.”

Dean looked at the clock, which displayed 8pm. He _could_ get ready in that amount of time, so he agreed to meet them, Jared sounding happy to have Dean tag along with them as he said goodbye, hanging up the phone. Dean looked to his closet, thinking of what he could possibly wear to a club of all places. He really should've asked what kind of club it was, he thought as he opened it. Most of his clothes were way too formal for a club, and as he dug through shelves of clothes he found an unopened box sitting at the bottom. Opening the box revealed some of his old clothes from back when he lived on the compound- at least, what he managed to salvage from the charred remains of his home. As he dug deeper into the box, he found his old black speed suit. Memories of his rebellious goth phase went through his mind, making him cringe at his behavior during that time. But.. it could make a good outfit perhaps, he thought.

* * *

 

Dean decided on wearing the speed suit rolled down to his belt, the sleeves tied around his waist. It was difficult to decide on what else to wear with it given his limited time, so he threw together yellow converse (which he ‘borrowed’ from Hank), and a baggy white t-shirt. Checking himself in the mirror, he decided it was just good enough, and began to make his way to the elevator out of the building.

“Dean, where do you think _you’re_ going? And dressed like… _That_!” Rusty said behind him. Any wrong word would land him in hot water, so Dean paused for a moment before he decided perhaps now would be a good time to lie to his father.

“Jared invited me to.. help him out at Yumi! He-He couldn’t get me a uniform so I just- improvised!” Dean smiled. Rusty paused, surprised this wouldn't of been one of those moments where he had to scold his son for sneaking out somewhere. So, he just nodded and walked away, unsure how to continue. Dean then took the elevator back down to the lobby, and exited the building. Thankfully without any more chatter from Hated, who was asleep at his desk. Once out of the building, he scanned his surroundings, easily spotting Jared, making his way towards the man and his friend. He was smoking with Justin, a puff of smoke escaping his mouth as he spoke out of earshot. He was wearing cornflower blue pants and a coral pink polo, his tousled brown hair wrapped with a white headband. Jared could practically sense Dean approach, dropping his cigarette and smothering it with his white sneakers before turning to greet Dean.

“Hey! Nice outfit.” Jared smiled, and without thinking looked at Dean from head to toe. Justin waved behind Jared, his outfit nothing more than just some jeans and a white graphic tee- a risque pinup printed on the front. The three began walking down the street, Jared explaining the club was only a few blocks from here.

“So.. Why a club of all places to celebrate?” Dean asked halfway to the club, Jared shrugging.

“It was Justin’s idea, I wasn’t thinking of doing much to celebrate but he insisted.”

“Dude! You got a part in a musical! That’s somethin’ that deserves getting a few drinks for!” Justin grinned.

“ _You’re_ the only one here old enough to drink, Justin…” Jared groaned, giving him a gentle punch on the shoulder. Justin rolled his eyes, correcting Jared that non alcoholic drinks do exist, and how delicious they are. After a brief explanation on that matter, he looked over at Dean.

“So Dean, you ever been clubbing before?”

“Not really..” Dean answered, choosing not to bring up when Shore Leave took Hank and him to a gay strip club. Especially when he remembered one of the pole dancers looked suspiciously like Jared- but that was something to not be brought up anytime soon.

“Well, they ain’t so bad. The one I usually go to is totally cool… Just stick close to either of us, for the better good.. There's some _not so nice_ people there sometimes.” Justin chuckled.

“And... don’t drink anything passed around, it will make you see craaaazy shit.” He continued, before stopping in his tracks in front of a large brick building, which was suspiciously unlit for a night club. But, with an assuring glance from Jared, the two followed Justin inside, down a flight of stairs, before meeting two bouncers outside what looked to be the club’s entrance.

The inside of the club looked like something out of a movie, albeit not as high end. The entire club was black, aside from intricate designs on the walls that popped in color in the black light. Dance music blared from a DJ perched up behind bright neon lights. The dance floor- like the rest of the club; was crowded with people, some of whom Dean could pick out from his classes. The entire atmosphere was so new to Dean, and it was almost hard to navigate even as he followed behind Jared- so focused on taking in his surroundings.

The two managed to grab an empty table near the dance floor, though Dean still felt so cramped in the crowded club. Jared bent over the table, sitting there silently.

“It’s cool you got that role. What part did you say it was?” Dean talked over the noise, feeling like he was screaming.

“I’m just an extra. But one of the _main_ extras!” Jared smiled, his eyes shining bright with pride over his first real part in acting. Dean couldn't help but smile too, happy Jared’s hard work practice had paid off. Jared went on about the play until Justin returned to the table, careful not to spill the drinks in his arms.

“A drink for the baby” Justin placed a dainty glass in front of Jared, a green drink in it with a slice of apple on the glass.

“It's an appletini and it is _not_ for babies!” Jared took the glass in his hand, taking a sip from it.

“It's an non-alcoholic appletini. You’re pretty much drinking apple cider with green food dye in it.” Justin rolled his eyes, placing another glass in front of Dean. A mug filled to the top with a pink drink and ice, a cherry floating on the top.

“It's a Shirley Temple. Just Sprite and Cherry flavor.” Justin sat between the two, placing two beers in front of himself. Dean tried some of the cherry drink, too sweet for his tastes, but he had to admit it was pretty good. Jared was enjoying his drink too, and managed to finish it in mere seconds after receiving it. Justin on the other hand was choking down one of his beers, obviously the reason he got them was to show off the fact he is old enough to drink. He gave up halfway through the first bottle, pushing them away from himself before piping up to draw attention off of his pathetic attempt to look cool.

“So, I heard the DJ has a pretty sweet set list tonight. You guys want to head on to the floor and dance? It could be a great way to pick up some _chicks for Dean_.” Justin turned to Jared, giving him a wink. Jared paused for a moment, realizing why Justin had set up the three going to a club of all places. But, he was on the spot, and had to say something quick.

“Uh-... Only if Dean’s fine with it.. It's his first time at a club anyway.. Plus we did _just_ sit down..” Dean was unsure himself, looking over the railing from their table showed the dance floor was more than packed. But, Jared would probably tag along with him. So he agreed, finishing most of his drink before the three slipped through the crowd of people to the dance floor. Jared was easy to follow, his pastel clothes had lit up neon under the club black light, and he was practically a walking beam of light on the floor.

The heat of the club only amplified on the dance floor, Jared could feel his headband sticking to his forehead from his sweat, imagining how itchy his eyes were going to get in a matter of time. Jared turned to Dean, stopping the two in their tracks. They were _so close_ together, and he stood awkwardly still, waiting for a cue to do something, the floor shuddering under his feet and his heart throbbed with each kick of the music booming from the DJ perch. A look away from Dean showed Justin was off unsuccessfully hitting on women on the outskirts of the floor, it was just him and Dean. His eyes returned to Dean, who was carelessly bobbing back and forth to the music, hips swaying side to side with each shift of his body. Without thinking, Jared too swayed to the music, shutting his eyes to drown himself in the noise- shut everything out for that brief moment as he thought of nothing but the shapes and colors that floated in his mind to the beat.

Jared felt like he was in that space forever, only shaken out by someone knocking into him, sending him stumbling forward.

“Sorry Dean-” Jared stared absently at the spot Dean was earlier, a feeling of terror in his body beginning to take hold. He pulled his headband down so it hung loose around his neck, his eyes wide as he searched around the floor for Dean. The worst scenarios roared in his mind, and he practically knocked people aside as he moved through the crowd. The outskirts of the floor was far less crowded, Justin having disappeared off somewhere, and his heightened sight easily picked out Dean, who was standing with an attractive looking woman, talking with her with a drink in his hands. How long had he been zoning out, Jared wondered, eyes locked on the two. Jared grit his teeth, feeling a pang of anger begin to root in his mind. As he began to walk towards them he noticed how cornered Dean looked, but the way she would run a nail polished finger down his arm and watched him giggle and draw near her.. The closer she got to him as Jared drew near, and Dean spotted Jared over her shoulder, stepping back from her. Possibly due to the way Jared looked, his eyes wide with his jaw and fists clenched.

“Dean! I've been looking all over for you. Didn't you listen to Justin not to wander off?” Jared called to Dean over the music, stopping in his tracks near them. The girl turned, her dainty round face caught so perfectly in the light that she appeared almost like an angel, and her powdered face made her skin glow a dim white underneath the black lights.

“Don’t worry big guy, he’s safe with me.” She cooed, Dean looking at Jared with half lidded eyes as she rubbed his shoulder tenderly with hand. Her scarlet lips pursed as she looked over Jared with inhumanly green eyes.

“Me and Dean were just talking is all.” Her hand ran down his arm, Jared gritting his teeth.

“We’re _really_ getting to know each other.” She winked, Jared feeling his stomach turn more.

“Well..- D-Dean and I need to go back to our friend.” Jared stared down at her, before looking at Dean very passively.

“Only if you want.” He smiled lightly, Dean seemed to snap out of his daze, looking at the girl before shaking her arm off. He stepped towards Jared, clumsily setting his drink down. But, the woman yanked him back, hissing at Jared as she spoke.

“The _venture boy_ ’s fine with me.” She growled, her green eyes practically slits now. Her hand gripped Dean like talons, and looked at Dean again, her face obscured by her brown sausage curled hair. He relaxed again, picking up the drink he set down a few moments earlier.

“Now get lost.” She said to him with a knife like toothy smile. Jared clenched his fists tight enough for his knuckles to go white. He knew exactly what was happening, he grabbed her wrist tight, her face turning grotesque and disgusted by his touch.

“I know what going on here, _siren_.” His bangs were now parted enough just for his eyes to show on his forehead, the six of them locked on _not her_ , but Dean. Oh why did it _always_ have to be sirens, Jared thought. Lets hope this one isn't the murderous type. She paused, staring up at his eyes before her hand released Dean, swiping at him with sharp nails. Jared stumbled back, releasing her to hold his forehead in pain. She had gotten his eyes, and he could feel blood against his palm. With gills flared and teeth bared, the siren approached Jared. She got close enough for him to feel her breath, and Jared shoved her back with a hand, making her stumble into a table. But, she was quick to rebound, and due to Jared’s vision being so obscured from his injury, he missed his chance to dodge, her claws digging into his face again, splitting his lip.

Jared jumped back, uncovering his eyes. They were blood shot, blood oozing from the gashes just between them. He jumped up onto the railing above them, just barely nailing the landing. Jared shot a web at her, grabbing wrist. Before he could break it off to utilize it, she jerked her arm back, sending him flying back onto the floor. His head smashed against the tiles, and he was in a daze as she stepped over, grasping the web. She looped it around his neck, yanking him upwards. Jared hung loosely by her grasp, reaching at his neck as he regained consciousness- the ringing in his ears almost deafening as she begun to strangle him; blood welling in his mouth. He looked up at her, and while he was coated in his own blood, she had managed to keep herself perfect as she was before. Or, at least up until now. Jared quickly yanked the thread, sending her falling face first on to the floor. He broke the web, turning away to grab Dean’s arm. Dean had snapped out of his delusion while the girl was briefly incapacitated, and looked at Jared with a mix of confusion and horror at the bloody man in front of him.

“We _need_ to find Justin-” A chair hit him hard in the head, sending him to that place of colors and shapes once again as he dropped to the floor like dead weight.


	6. Such A Shame

A hand on his shoulder made Jared jolt awake, pain shooting through his head. He pressed a hand to his forehead, writhing in pain from now open wounds. The hand on him gripped tight, forcing him on his back again, a man with ghostly complexion leaned over him; staring down with a warm smile.

“Easy there, tiger. Billy and I are just here to replace ya’ band-aids there.” He pressed a finger against Jared’s forehead, making the man whimper in pain before a smaller hand appeared in view to swat the albino’s away.

“White! He is _injured_ , you should know not to go touching people’s injuries. You could damage his eyes more.” Billy scolded White, nudging him away from Jared.

“Eyes? But his eyes are down.. _Ya know_.. Where eyes’ supposed to be.” Billy began removing Jared’s bandages, who opened his mouth to correct White. But, the albino was quick to understand once Billy put the old bandages aside. Jared opened his extra sets of eyes wide, now bloodshot, with blood forming in beads on his reopened wounds that snaked between them. 

“Ooo.. Creepy.” White gawked, reaching to touch them as the six focused on White- resulting in him gasping and stepped away uncomfortably. 

“So, you only suffered minor damage to your forehead, lucky enough your wounds missed your eyes. You also have a few minor injuries to the rest of your body, but it was nothing more than a few bandaids to take care of that.” Billy boasted as he began replacing Jared’s bandages.

“You would’ve been dead if Brock didn't come and totally serve it to that lady! Though, I heard Dean was absolutely wailing on her when ya’ black out.” White joked, holding his hands up in fists to lightly punch the air a few times. Jared chuckled, before realizing what they were talking about.

“Wait, aren’t you two doctors? Why do you know so much about what happened-”

“Oh, we ain’t doctors.. Least I ain't. Billy here is though.” White tousled the man’s hair, grinning deviously as Billy squatted him away again.

“We work for Dr Venture. He said he wanted me to care for you instead of you going to a hospital.. Something about liability or.. Hm..” Billy shrugged, scratching his forehead in thought. As Jared glanced about, he was in no hospital room; but a high end medical lab. The room a clean, silvery white- spotless of lone objects, aside from Jared’s things tucked in the corner.

“Oh yea.. I forgot.. You two helped his brother out with his date too, right?- Wait, where is Dean? Is he alright-” Jared shifted to get up, but White stopped him again with a gentle grab on the shoulder.

“He’s back in the rest of the lab with Rust- I mean.. Dr Venture.” Pete nodded. “Perfectly safe.”

“Well, I don't see anything that would require anymore immediate medical attention. Just make sure to replace your bandages every few hours for now till the bleeding ceases.” Billy smiled, White helping Jared up. His body ached, the brooding fatigue from a few days ago only amplified by the previous night’s altercation. Jared thanked the two, sluggishly making his way to the door before being stopped by White again.

“‘Was expecting you to get your clothes first before you left, kiddo.” White held out Jared’s clothes- which had been washed and neatly folded. Jared looked down at himself- realizing he almost left in his underwear and a teal, paper patient dresses. He gasped, blushing in embarrassment before swiping the clothes out of Pete’s arms.

* * *

 

It hurt to walk, to move even; and Jared felt like a rusted machine as he slugged out into the main section of the lab. Even glancing around pained him, eyes stinging even as his gaze met Dean. Though, the pained nulled a little as he moved towards him. His quiet footsteps never alerting Dean of his presents; so that when he practically lifted him off the stool he sat on, Dean thrashed against the hug until he realized it was his friend. 

“You’re.. You’re okay!” Dean exclaimed as Jared placed him back down. “I was so worried.. When I last saw you- There was blood everywhere, and you just wouldn't get up.. And-”

Dean paused, staring down at his open hands as he thought about the moment the night before. But, his worried look turned back to a smile, giving Jared a hug again.

“I glad to see nothing happened to  _ you _ , most importantly.” Jared chuckled, squeezing Dean tight in the hug before the two let go and stepped back from each other. 

“Oh. Well, Brock found us, again. I.. forgot to leave my watch in my room before I left.” Dean looked down at the watch on his wrist, an example of his still limited freedom, his remaining attachment still to his father. “Him and my dad are really angry about what happened.”

“Ah, I'm sorry, Dean.” Jared frowned, hating the fact he not only got Dean in trouble once, but twice now.

“Don’t be sorry! I don’t regret last night, it’s always fun hanging out with you.” Dean sat back down, leaning back against the counter that sat behind him. As Jared looked down at him, he noticed the scabbing wounds on Dean’s hands that trailed up from his knuckles to his wrists from the night before. Dean noticed Jared’s look, smiled uncomfortably, and slipped his hands in the front pocket of his maroon hoodie, before he looked aside towards the exit from the lab. 

“It’s getting late,” Dean’s eyes looked back to the brunett. “And, I have a morning class tomorrow-”

“Yea, I should be heading back anyway… because of.. work.” Jared trailed off, turning to leave.

“Jared!” Dean stood up, Jared glancing back over his shoulder at the man. “Don’t you want a ride home?” 

Dean sounded desperate, as if he wanted to once again go on some misadventure with him like the one before; that had been so prematurely wrapped up. But, Jared had already caused enough trouble in the Venture household already, and didn’t wish to put himself further into the negative light he was in with Dean’s guardians.

“Thanks. But, I’m going to just take a cab.” Dean nodded, sitting down once more.

“Alright, see you.”

“See you.” Jared replied, feeling a smile appear on his face as he made his way up the metal stairs and out of the lab.

Hatred was once again in his roost of a desk in the VenTech lobby- fumbling away at video games as Jared passed him. The evening air had become damp and suffocating from an upcoming storm, the city still pulsing with life despite it. Any other night he would of just swung home, but sitting in a grimey taxi did beat straining his body even further- which throbbed with dull pain even as he sat in the back of the yellow car. He was too tired to have used so much energy returning home, and as he shuffled up the sidewalk to the brownstone apartments, his eyes began fluttering shut in exhaustion- only awoken by a slight knock into him. With a loud yawn, Jared dug through his pockets for the key to his apartment. But, as he realized the keys to his apartment were absent from them- he had to resort to scaling the complex anyway up to the fire escape outside the nook he called home.

“What a night, huh?” A voice said- the fire escape rattling with movement as the source of the sound scaled down the steps to his level. Jared- who was just beginning to open his window up; froze at the sound, peaking up over his shoulder at the source. 

“T-Tosh- I mean- Stars and..- What are you doing here?” Jared stood up, staring at the man- who was clad in his gaudily designed costume as per usual. “I told you, I stopped venturing into your patrol patterns.”

“Oh, I'm not here about that, Brown Widow.” Tosh chuckled, standing with one hand on his hip and the other besides him on the rusting metal rail.

“I’m here about another kind of venturing you've been doing, though.” He smirked, Jared raising an eyebrow in confusion.

“You see.. Wide Whale still really has a grudge on you, Brown Widow. You know, since you broke the heart of his  _ angel _ of a daughter.” Tosh snickered.

“You know that she broke  _ my _ heart! She was using me-” Tosh placed a finger on Jared’s lips, shushing him.

“I know I know, poor thing. But, that's not what Sirena told her father. And who's he going to believe; his own daughter, or some little punk who thinks he's a hero.” Tosh stepped back, leaning once more against the rail of the fire escape.

“You know I'm more of a  _ hero _ than you are, Tosh. Least I don't run some pathetic scam of a ‘league’, and actually  _ help _ people.” Jared hissed.

“Oh, well.. My “pathetic scam” has gotten me into a proper level 9. While, you’re just some level 1 freak show trying to play good guy,” Jared felt his blood boiling, his fist aching to collide with that shit eating look Tosh gave him. “But, Brown Widow. I'm not here tonight to fight with you.”

“Then what the fuck do you want from me?” Jared grit his teeth, feeling his fangs slide over his eye teeth as he grew more irritated.

“Like I said earlier, Wide Whale’s got a real nasty feeling about you. Wouldn't want him to find out you not only blew your cover, but you promptly got the shit knocked out of you after it. Especially in a  _ nightclub _ with his arch’s  _ son _ ,” Tosh tuttered. “Might give him the wrong idea, amiright, lover boy?”

“How- How do you even know about that?” Jared asked, the rage in his body twisting into a knot of dread.

“Fallen Archer just  _ happened _ to be at the nightclub you were in last night. He snapped a few pictures for me, before Brock Samson hauled you out of there.” Tosh stifled a laugh, leaning forward to give him a pat on the shoulder.

“Okay..? Where are you going with this, Tosh?” Jared looked at the gloved hand resting on his shoulder, before his eyes returned back up to the man in front of him.

“Well, I'm certainly tempted to tell Wide Whale about this all. I really am,” Tosh grinned wide, his eyes going half lidded. “But despite our past, I really like you, Jared.”

Jared pressed back against the wall, hoping there’d be some wild chance he would phase through the bricks away from this creep. 

“Yea, beating me up every fortnight like a school bully totally means you like-” Tosh’s grip grew tighter on his shoulder, the smile fading on his face as Tosh leaned in close.

“Don’t you get cocky with me, you parasite. You're lucky I didn't have Archer go straight to Wide Whale with this. But, i'm a good guy, I decided to come to you and make a deal-” Tosh was interrupted with a shove from Jared, sending him back against the railing. Jared lunged forward, grabbing him by the underside of his mask.

“Make a deal? You think you and your little goons can go around picking on anyone who doesn't buy into CAL, constantly terrorize me, and expect me to make a  _ deal _ with  _ you _ ?,” Jared hissed, his eyes wide with rage now. “Well, Tosh Tompkins. Take your shitty blackmail and show it to Wide Whale. I rather have his henchmen gut me like a fish than make a deal with  _ you _ _!_ ”

Jared raised a fist in an attempt to swing at Tosh, but a quick kick in the stomach sent him back against the window into his apartment. With a cry of pain, he crumbled to the grate platform- clutching his abdomen, where he had been struck. Tosh, now standing over him, didn't hesitate to dig his boot’s heel into the mutant’s ribs once more, making Jared claw at his leg in pain the harder he pressed down, until he stepped away. He just had to take it, he was in no form to fight back any further. As he laid on the cold metal, Tosh threw a set of keys down on to him; the ones to his apartment. His head was cocked back, resting against the stone sill of his window- the fire escape shifting with movement as Tosh began to leave.

“Such a shame, Brown Widow. I was _really_ giving you a chance there.”


End file.
